risky_safety_animefandomcom-20200214-history
Risky
Meet Risky "My name is Risky as you can see i am a apprentice shinigami" "And do not call me cute i get really mad when humans do that i am NOT cute" " And i love to eat....mostly chocolate cookies and chocolate kisses...every one thinks i eat a lot for my size,BUT I DO NOT REALLY CARE OK UGLY!!!" "oh ya if you know anyone who wants to let me take there soul let me know""Yoroshiku Baby!" My job "I am a apprentice shinigami i take the souls i collect to the underworld but first i have to get the human to want to die which is a pain mostly because of stupid Safety so i have to get a number of souls to become a full fledged shinigami i wonder when i will ever become a full fledged shinigami" images of Risky.jpg|Random Human:Risky i do not care if you say do not call me cute because your cute Risky,Risky,Risky!!!.jpg images Risky.jpg|This is Risky images of Risky.jpg !!.jpg Risky.jpg risky2 Risky.jpg image Risky.jpg image risky risky.jpg|Risky:CLICK PHOTO NOW or else i will take your soul|link=http://www.animenation.net/anent/riskysafety/introduction.php?v=risky images RISKY GO RISKY.jpg images ha Risky.jpg images R-I-S-K-Y.jpg Images risky 5t65565.jpg 367500000967_3_risky.jpg x2h3z1_risky-safety-14-vostfr_fun1.jpg imagestfe5 Risky.jpg indexrisky333333333.jpg OmishiMahouGekijouRiskySafety5567.jpg 1458560 1444356529119979 1360448437 nRiskyLOL.jpg 1_42912.jpg 1_41652.jpg OmishiMahouGekijouRiskySafety23.jpg 578663_481876125175873_1180079581_n.jpg Risky-Safety-005-20140918-300x225.jpg learn more about Risky Risky is a rude little meany 13 centimeters tall apprentice Shinigami and she hates Safety for many reasons one of them is just because Safety is a Angel.One thing you need to know is....Risky also loves to eat(mostly chocolate cookies and chocolate kisses)apparently...in the first episode alone, she apparently ate an entire box of chocolate kisses in about ten seconds chocolates which are about the size of her head!She is really loud with that hie pitch evil cute like voice of hers and Risky is mistaken for being male until episode 14 you find out Risky is female and also whenever Risky eats a lot she seems to get a little well fat...ha ha ha i know that is really funny but her belt seems to be magic or something because all she needs to do is pull on her belt and...Taadah!She is instantly skinny again weird huh?And she is a little bit of a crybaby when it comes to getting 0 ''points' 'or her food is stolen from her or if just freaking out about how much she hates Safety.She also may argue a lot with Moe the Human girl,Risky likes to call Moe....Miss Ugly,like i say Risky is RUDE AND A LITTLE MEANY but many still fall in love with this little apprentice Shinigami also deep down Risky is kind she just trys to hide it because she is a Shinigami(well still only an apprentice)and Risky is also kind of a tomboy which is part of the reason why she was mistaken for a boy and she is a little sarcastic sometimes.Cute little fang our little Risky has one,often times you will see a little pointy tooth in her mouth maybe even 2 mostly you will see when she for some reason she has vampire sharp like little teeth 4 of them to be precise this gives a interesting cute look to Risky.When ever Risky trys'' to take a Soul rite before she trys she says "Charge!" which is a fun way to do things in my opinion.Risky never says i am going to kill you or i am going to take your life instead she says that she is going to take your soul which is a friendly way to put it and her hat can fit lots of stuff from a human size alarm clock to a cookie.Risky also hates being called cute so don't do that,her attempts to do her job meet with exclamations on how cute and funny she is. To make things worse for the little Risky,she shares a body with a Angel and she always gets very mad about this.Risky is as you may know already some of them klutzy, goofy, more than a bit compassionate, and quite lonely. Risky's sharp scythe is less threatening than comical actually just to let you know.Risky hates cute and fuzzy things like Lani the dog knowing that Lani loves her uhhh....she panics and runs away every time she sees Lani.Also Risky can not be too close too the flower of happiness(yes the flower of happiness that is the name)because the flower will electrocute her and also she can not be near a cross it seems to numb her whole body and make her go flying in the opposite direction.Ok one thing that is a little funny for some or disturbing is that when Moe and Risky first meet(which Moe meets Risky before Safety)Risky's first Impression is a Underwear First Impression ya when Moe first meets Risky,Risky is in her underwear drying her clothes because her clothes were wet because it is raining and Risky was walking in the rain without an umbrella to get to Moe's home ya poor Risky who wants a Underwear First Impression for a first impression.For the Japanese Honorifics she is very rude and never uses honorifics which is rude.One thing that also happens to Risky a lot is that She receives increasingly-irritated messages from King Shinigami over her failed scams for Moe's soul Risky really hates it for she cries and/or has temper tantrums over it when alone or she may just pout over it(when pouting she might not be alone just might).Risky may also get messages that say KILL on it,these are telling her who her next victim is.Risky is Tsundere she hates Moe yet she loves Moe as a friend Risky hate her because she is a Shinigami and Moe is a human but still Risky can't help but love Moe as well as a very good friend.In Risky's past before she was stuck with sharing a body with Safety she was full fledged and.......not.......flat...chested.......at all''"Yoroshiku baby!" Risky safety screenshots N0025-thumb.jpg 1265665232 risky-safety-003.jpeg Maxresdefault.jpg OmishiMahouGekijouRiskySafety18wsttkajyby.jpg Db325cac4faafd63.jpg Risky Risky we love Risky.jpg imagesruy6.jpg 87700Risky.jpg imagesRisky paper airplain cute.jpg imagesRisky731 831sejswqwukiq3.jpg Snapshots_by_Ise_chan Risky.png risky_0166689.jpg imagesrisky safety55744.jpg imagesrisky ha ha ha ha ha ha ha5677.jpg 185px-Vlcsnap-2014-06-08-00h48m48s20.png 220x123-kPV.jpg 8189.jpg Risky-Safety-002-20140918.jpg Risky-Safety-003-20140918.jpg Risky-Safety-014-20140918.jpg Risky-Safety-015-20140918.jpg Risky-Safety-016-20140918.jpg Risky-Safety-020-20140918.jpg ''